From the Darkness
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Kouichi and Kouji have found each other, and now they are getting closer, having 12 years to make up for. But someone in the team is jealous. just some angst, Kou1x2, ?Kouji


I don't own Digimon Frontier. Wish I did. Kouji wouldn't have been treated like trash –X

**_From the Darkness_**

They're talking quietly over there again. They've been doing so every night now. None of us know what they're talking about, though we've tried guessing. School; studies; likes and dislikes; hobbies; stuff. But they should've covered that on the first two nights or so, right? I mean, there's a limit to one's preferences. Even for two people that have 12 years worth of catching up to do.

12 years. It's been that long for them. I can't imagine what it would've been like to discover something like that after a lifetime alone. Suddenly hearing you have a brother, and a twin at that. I can't blame Kouji for going into shock like he did. I'd have troubles fighting my own brother too. But as it stands, watching them like they are, I feel like punching his brother.

They're laughing again. It sounds like a light laugh, but there's so much tension in the air I can feel it all the way over here. None of us go anywhere near them on their nightly chats. We'd have nothing to say. Not that they do, what with all their pauses. But it's gotten better, that much I've noticed. I had to, watching them like this every night. But they still have pauses. And it's like they're all the more awkward, to make up for the pauses no longer there. Quality over Quantity, eh? Hope that made sense…

But it's not like they don't have anything to say. On the contrary, I'm sure that if they had the courage, they wouldn't shut up. They just don't know _how_ to say it. And despite it all, we want to help, but… Knowing Kouji, he'd bite my head off, if only to break the silence if nothing else. I can't blame him, I'd be having a hard time on his spot, too. Though I'd probably act like an idiot for the sake of having ­_something_ said…

And now they're laughing again.

They're looking quietly at each other again. This is different than before. This isn't awkward. This is just them having said what they had to say. I wish I could be like that with Kouji, to be able to just sit there and enjoy each other's company. But if we were together he'd just drown in thought, or we'd get into a fight over nothing. Considering I'm lucky enough and he notices me, of course.

They're nothing like that. They can just sit there and do nothing, say nothing. From where I'm sitting, though, they might as well have been shouting. All of us can hear them, loud and clear. They don't need to say anything, just look at each other. I guess that's why they're twins.

Ok, I'm jealous.

There, I said it.

I am jealous of Kimura Kouichi.

Jealous of how much they can commune with each other quietly like that. Me, I have to shout, and people will still ignore me. That's what's so special about those two. I wish I could be like that…

No.

Being like that with just anybody won't cut it. I want to be like that with Kouji.

For a while there, I thought I could, I really did. We were even starting to get closer… but how can I compare with the long lost evil twin brother, while I'm a total stranger.

That's what we all are to each other, when it gets down to it. Just strangers that met on a Trailmon. Those two are the exceptions, of course. Even here, they're special.

They're Light and Darkness.

And me? All I've got for my name is a lowly Element. I've got nothing on him. Light belongs with Darkness, right? And to top it all they're brothers. Twins. How can I compare?! How can I ever hope to be that close to him?

To be right next to him.

To have him smile at me like that?

To love me like that?

But all I'll ever manage is sitting here in the dark while Kouichi's there with him, bathing in his Light.

Why can't he lean against me like that, knowing I won't let him fall?

Why can't he look at me like that?

They're leaning towards each other again, and like every other night, this is where I look away. The sight is too bright for my mere mortal eyes.

I want him to kiss me like that.


End file.
